An automotive vehicle typically includes an internal combustion engine containing a rotary crankshaft configured to transfer motive power from the engine through a driveshaft to turn the wheels. A transmission is interposed between engine and driveshaft components to selectively control torque and speed ratios between the crankshaft and driveshaft. In a manually operated transmission, a corresponding manually operated clutch may be interposed between the engine and transmission to selectively engage and disengage the crankshaft from the driveshaft to facilitate manual shifting among available transmission gear ratios.
On the other hand, if the transmission is automatic, the transmission will normally include an internal plurality of automatically actuated clutch units adapted to dynamically shift among variously available gear ratios without requiring driver intervention. Pluralities of such clutch units, also called clutch modules, are incorporated within such transmissions to facilitate the automatic gear ratio changes.
In an automatic transmission for an automobile, anywhere from three to ten forward gear ratios may be available, not including a reverse gear. The various gears may be structurally comprised of inner gears, intermediate gears such as planet or pinion gears supported by carriers, and outer ring gears. Specific transmission clutches may be associated with specific sets of the selectable gears within the transmission to facilitate the desired ratio changes.
Because automatic transmissions include pluralities of gear sets to accommodate multiple gear ratios, the reliability of actuators used for automatically switching clutch modules between and/or among various available operating modes is a consistent design concern. It is also desirable to provide smooth transitions between the operating modes when the clutch modules engage and disengage from the gears. These considerations are also important in other operating environments where multimode clutch modules may be implemented to selectively allow and restrict the rotation of rotating components such as gears, shafts, torque converter components and the like. Therefore, much effort has been directed to finding ways to assure actuator reliability and seamless performance at competitive costs.